


Chimaira

by Leliwen (Leli)



Series: Chimaira - eng & ita [1]
Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Killing, Primo kills people, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: Primo is dangerous. Everybody knows. Even Don Salvatore knows.
Series: Chimaira - eng & ita [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Chimaira

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a sort of character study through 3 killing moment + 1. Or something like that. So, I decide to ignore Primo's soft and bright spots and focus my attention on the darker ones.
> 
> This work comes in 2 story: but is the same one, in english and in italian.  
> English is NOT my first linguage, and I'm a much better listener/reader than writer so, yeah... I think I need a beta-reader. But... whatever. If you can, skip the english. It's not any good, I know.
> 
> But, well, I hope you can like it. Or appreciate the efforts..  
> Love

# Χίμαιρα

Primo hates being contradicted.

That moves something inside him, something atavistic, a bloodthirsty monster that clings to the bowels and tears them apart, and then the acrid taste of bile rises in his mouth. And all those around him know it, they see it. Primo is not a simple hunter: he’s a ruthless predator.

His mere presence annihilates the others one, he attracts that attention that names him as their leader. And the olds Nizzutos, never liked this.

Primo's father tried to make him more malleable, more docile, more trained.

But Primo is not a dog that can be trained, nor a beast that can be tamed. Neither with the stick nor with the carrot.

Primo is a bloodthirsty beast, powerful as a chimera: he has the lion’s pride, the goat’s passion, hidden by his soft fleece, and the poisonous bite of a snake.

Primo is dangerous. Everybody knows. Even Don Salvatore knows.

Primo doesn’t speak, he rules. And if you oppose to that, you go against the judge, jury and executioner. Primo is pitiless.

Bertolini begs. In front of his car’s bonnet, money lying on the newspaper. Bertolini contradicts and begs that things be done as he wants.

Bertolini contradicts.

Pitiful murmur, _per piacere_. As if Primo take pleasures. As if it could be sweetened with empty words.

The market collapses, the price drops. There is no pleasure to hold.

But Primo isn’t a sophistry’s person. He doesn’t enjoy beating around the bush.

The market collapses, the price drops.

 _Per piacere_.

Two rifle shots.

He didn't want to shoot Berto: he cooked well.

A pig opposed to a chimera. It wasn't a fight with an any uncertains. Distantly, the klaxon continues its funeral song.

Primo turns to look at the American boy and smiles. Two hits, from this far. Not bad, right?

And a disturbing subtext to read between the lines: you contradict me and you end up like them.

As he descends from the roof of the alfetta, the noise of the his heels is almost more deafening than the sound of the shots. The Golden Hippie's eyes gaze at him. A stupid kid in front of a hungry chimera.

And Berto is still alive.

 _Per piacere_.

Primo frees the American and strangles the pig. And the beast goes quiet.

Angelo. Angelo is almost the same age as Paul. But Angelo is a man, Paul a boy.

Angelo has Don Salvatore's daily violence in his eyes and ears, he has the potential for a more important positions than a mere translator. Angelo is one of them, one from Calabria, one of the Calatis. Angelo knows what it means to betray. He knows, but the siren song was too intense.

Primo is not pissed off at Angelo. Primo doesn't speak English, but he understands a lot more than he let them know. That promise, to live like a Getty in America, was unfair. Primo isn’t pissed at Angelo.

He’s pissed at Dante who didn't notice that those two were running away. He’s pissed at Don Salvatore who showed up at the worst moment without warning, without being invited.

Angelo who loves his own music, Angelo who speaks English, Angelo who didn’t want Primo to kill Paul.

Don Salvatore may have saved Dante that morning, but he condemned Angelo.

Damn Salvatore. Damn the Calatis. Primo cannot leave Angelo alive.

Cocaine awakens the chimera.

_That’s all folks_.

That fucking bitch. Blood pumps through Primo’s veins. The Golden Hippie made him kill Angelo. And he wants so much to put the second blow in that red head, between those two wide open eyes.

But Leo is there telling him no. And Primo knows that, on time, he can trust Leonardo more than himself. After all, he gave him the Saint Christopher medal that is around his neck.

The rifle did his thankless duty. A kiss. It's time to put it back.

 _Pietà, Primo_.

Damn old man. No mercy is asked of a beast.

It’s your faults.

Leonardo knows Primo. He watched him grow up to overshadow first his father and then his uncle. Primo is intelligent, cunning, he is the future. Primo is dangerous.

 _Quello nun se lu pigghia manco u Diavolo_.

Oh yeah, Leonardo has no doubts about it: if the Devil saw Primo arriving in Hell, he would slam the door in his face. Even the Devil himself is aware of Primo's ruthless.

There's only one person, alive, who has not - _yet_ \- suffered repercussions for contradicting him and humiliating him in front of others.

Don Salvatore designated Francesco as his successor, in the presence of the family. And Primo didn’t say anything.

Don Salvatore denied Angelo's grandmother her existence and a corpse to cry. Primo promised to find her _stu guaglione_.

Don Salvatore took what was Primo’s, without shame. Primo hears the growl of the beast roar in his blood.

Primo knows Leonardo. He knows Don Salvatore has make a mistake, a huge mistake by giving that knife to Francesco and thus threatening the boy's future. Leonardo is no longer Salvatore's.

But Don Salvatore is - _yet_ \- the boss, the one who decides.

And the one who determine who lives and who dies.

But Primo _nun se lu pigghia manco u Diavolo_.

He’s stronger: he struggles and blocks the hand that would like to grab him by the throat. Don Salvatore cannot strangle Primo. And so he slaps Leonardo - once, twice, four times - because he sided with Primo, and dared to lie to him. He ridicules Leonardo, who loves his wife and listens to her requests.

And Primo brings out the beast. And he roars louder.

Going to see Stefano is painfull. They grew up apart, Primo and Stefano: one shooting and the other studying. But Stefano is still family, much more than Leonardo is. Primo didn’t choose to involve Leonardo, but he pick up Stefano.

And Stefano let them sees him.

But everything is fine: a gift for our aunt, a reward for the cousin and the work is done, the family is strengthened. And then we can start building.

But Stefano doesn't want him inside his house. Stefano doesn’t want the reward he deserves.

Stefano doesn't want to do as Primo says.

But Stefano is family, isn't he?

The voice of his conscience is too far away to be heard beyond the roar of the beast.

Disappointment.

Rejection.

Betrayal.

The blood turns to poison as Stefano falls to the ground. A dull thud, without even a cry. Too stunned to be scared.

A bitter taste invades the mouth, distorts the features.

Primo knows that Stefano's death is entirely his own fault. So, no weapons. It's personal.

Don Salvatore’s, on the other hand, has the sweet pleasure of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> The italic word are from the serie's episodes.
> 
> Per piacere = Please/If you please  
> Pietà, Primo = Have a mercy, Primo  
> Quello nun se lu pigghia manco u Diavolo* = Not even the Devil want's him  
> stu guaglione* = that boy
> 
> *the Calabrese language doesn't have (that I know) an official typing grammar. So, mine is phonetical, or something like that


End file.
